1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is direction to a liquid jet recorder having a capillary tube and an electromagnet which consists of a core and a winding. The capillary tube is connected at one end to a liquid pump by means of a filter and its other end is bent to form a nozzle that directs the recording jet of liquid onto a recording carrier and has a permanent magnet attached to the capillary tube and arranged between an air gap of the electromagnet.
2. Prior Art
Liquid jet recorders are known. One example of a liquid jet recorder has a capillary tube which is disposed between two parallel pieces of wire stretched across a magnetic field of a stationary permanent magnet. A bent part of the capillary tube forms a nozzle and will have a rotational movement corresponding to the currents in the wire. An example of this type of liquid recorder is disclosed and described in United States Letters Pat. No. 2,566,443.
Another known type of liquid jet recorder has a winding of the electromagnet which extends transverse to the longitudinal direction of the capillary tube. In addition, the capillary tube and electromagnet are combined into a single unit in a support stand.
The two above mentioned liquid jet recorders have several disadvantages. For example, in the first mentioned type, the permanent magnet and the second mentioned type the electromagnet takes up a considerable amount of space which requires that the recorders have a relatively large dimension. Another disadvantage of the known recorders is that they are of a complicated structure.